<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun kisses by kumiho_m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167493">Sun kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m'>kumiho_m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MewGulf The Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть моменты, предназначенные только для нас двоих. И пусть весь мир подождет, пока мы купаемся в своем солнечном счастье</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MewGulf The Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Вдохновение для работы — это фото, одно из моих самых любимых из-за его атмосферности:<br/>https:/twitter.com/tharntype05/status/1240616784480194561<br/>Парни прекрасно знают, как им позировать перед камерой, как улыбнуться, как наклонить голову для удачного кадра.<br/>Тут же я бы даже рискнула их назвать в какой-то степени некрасивыми (насколько это слово вообще к ним применимо) по сравнению с постановочными “модельными” фотографиями, потому что здесь они не думают о том, как выглядят, а просто счастливо улыбаются, жмурятся от удовольствия, не заморачиваясь о том, как получатся на фотографии. От них исходит такое солнечное счастье, что я просто начинаю задыхаться от переизбытка эмоций. Они действительно светятся…</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Мью — это человек, чьи взгляды на жизнь, на отношения, на соблюдение личных границ друг друга на 1000% совпадают с моими, поэтому я безумно уважаю его как зрелую личность.<br/>В данной работе я хочу упомянуть еще одно его мнение, с которым полностью согласна:<br/>“Цитата из моей жизни — быть счастливым и наслаждаться происходящим вокруг тебя, неважно, насколько мелкие эти вещи — радоваться и им”.<br/>https:/twitter.com/walaas98/status/1272952516880318464<br/>Очень важно уметь радоваться моменту и простым вещам — именно они составляют каждодневное счастье…</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Я не знаю, как они это делают, но Мьюгалфы просто опережают мои фанфики своей реальностью. Я пишу главу, а потом вижу ЭТО:<br/>https:/twitter.com/ddeongwuuuu/status/1273243121984221186<br/>MC: Если ты хочешь сделать сюрприз Галфа, где это будет? Выбери между отелем или на пляже<br/>М: Мне нравится пляж<br/>Г: Тебе нравится снаружи?<br/>М: Нет, я не имею в виду снаружи<br/>MC: хороший вид<br/>Г: Мне нравится в отеле, потому что на улице так людно<br/>М: Тебе нравится в помещении?</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Вот и живите с этим как хотите… Снова.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
— Давай сбежим на пару дней.</p><p>— Что? — это не то, что Галф ожидал услышать от своего парня во время очередной фотосессии. Он немного поворачивает голову, меняя позу, чтобы взглянуть на Мью, но лицо того непроницаемо — он пристально смотрит в объектив камеры. Показалось?</p><p>Старший придвигается ближе для следующего кадра, его губы оказываются прямо возле уха нонга, и он шепчет, пока фотограф что-то смотрит в компьютере:</p><p>— У нас есть два свободных дня: никаких мероприятий и рекламы. Давай отключим телефоны и сбежим от всех… Просто расслабимся и отдохнем.</p><p>— А как же твоя научная работа? — Галф очень, очень хочет, но не уверен, что они могут себе позволить такую роскошь.</p><p>— Потерпит еще пару дней — от этого тезисы никуда не денутся, — тот тихо фыркает в ответ. — Ну так что? Рискнем?</p><p>Галф еле заметно кивает и улыбается. Он и правда очень устал за последние дни из-за бесконечного потока работы, поэтому идея Мью его прямо окрылила.</p><p>— Тогда предупреди всех, что ты пропадаешь с радаров до вечера воскресенья — я заеду за тобой около пяти. Возьми с собой вещи на два дня.</p><p>Младший уже не успевает ничего ответить, потому что фотограф снова обращает на них свое внимание и начинает снимать, поэтому он просто сжимает руку Мью.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Так куда мы едем? Ты меня похитил? — они уже полтора часа в дороге, но Мью упорно не признается, куда везет нонга.<p>— Ага, похитил, — тот лукаво улыбается в ответ и указательным пальцем поправляет солнечные очки, которые сползли с переносицы, тем самым как будто демонстрируя свой идеальный профиль. </p><p>Ох… Галф все никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что этот роскошный мужчина — его. Иногда он сам себе завидует... Но при этом не дает этому коварному соблазнителю сбить себя с мысли: </p><p>— Ну а все же? Пи`Мью…</p><p>— Не разрушай интригу — на вот лучше водички попей. Я хочу сделать тебе сюрприз, — парень, не отвлекаясь от дороги, извлекает из подставки стакан с лимонадом и протягивает нонгу, поэтому тому не остается ничего другого, кроме как взять холодный запотевший пластик и с обиженной моськой потягивать освежающую жидкость, с любопытством рассматривая проносящиеся за окном пейзажи. </p><p>Да, он понимает, что они едут куда-то далеко от города в сторону побережья, но его старший явно что-то задумал, раз продолжает держать его в таком подвешенном состоянии, состоящем из предвкушения и любопытства. И вот Mazda Мью свернула на какую-то полупроселочную дорогу, а потом и вовсе остановилась возле небольшого коттеджного поселка. Парень пробормотал <i>подожди минуту</i>, выскочил из машины и начал о чем-то разговаривать с милой дамой в возрасте, которая уже ждала их возле калитки одного из домов. После недолгой беседы Мью что-то забрал у этой леди и вернулся в машину:</p><p>— Фух, как хорошо, когда есть кондиционер… </p><p>— А кто это? — Галфу все же очень любопытно.</p><p>— Это хозяйка дома, который я нам снял.</p><p>— Оу, — младший, конечно, догадывался о чем-то таком, но теперь Мью подтвердил его мысли. — Так мы будем одни все выходные… </p><p>— Эммм, ну конечно, — Мью уже проехал немного дальше по дороге, чтобы завернуть в сторону совсем небольшого домика и припарковаться в тени деревьев. — Все, вылезай — мы на месте. </p><p>Галфа не нужно дважды упрашивать: он выходит из машины, и первое, что ощущает — это головокружительно вкусный воздух, который наполняет его легкие. Аромат цветов, нагретых на солнце листьев и соленого моря… Жаль, что нельзя собрать эту композицию в флакон, чтобы потом скучными буднями распылять ее в квартире и таким образом погружаться снова в этот рай.</p><p>Тем временем Мью подхватывает их сумки и открывает дверь, чтобы бросить их около кровати, Галф проходит следом. Это совсем маленький дом, фактически бунгало, состоящий из одной спальни, к которой примыкает ванная комната. Простая двуспальная кровать застелена обычным белым бельем без изысков, две тумбочки, шкаф, кондиционер, мини-холодильник — вот и вся остановка. Но прямо напротив кровати — большое окно в пол, занавешенное легкой тканью кремового цвета. Старший подходит и раздвигает шторы, чтобы открыть проход на террасу.</p><p>Галф восторженно выдыхает, когда делает шаг вслед за Мью: перед ним открывается просто божественный вид на море, потому что их временное жилище находится на небольшом холме. А сама площадка перед домом увита виноградом, который разросся настолько буйно, что густой покров не пропускает солнечные лучи и создает иллюзию беседки. И на самой террасе находится небольшой стол и два стула из плетеного ротанга — идеально для посиделок!</p><p>— Ну как тебе тут? — руки Мью мягко обнимают младшего за талию, а сам он кладет голову на плечо, нежно утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Может ты ожидал более роскошную виллу…</p><p>— Нет, что ты! Тут просто чудесно, — парень поворачивает голову и расплывается в улыбке, встречаясь взглядом с Пи` и кладя свои ладони сверху на охватившие его руки, тем самым прижимаясь еще сильнее.</p><p>— Я знаю, что дом очень простой, но я так люблю это место за тишину и уединенность. Я приезжаю сюда тогда, когда хочу отдохнуть — это еще одно мое место “силы”. Наше, уже наше, — он тут же поправляет себя, на что Галф улыбается еще ярче. Каждый раз, когда Мью делится с ним частичкой чего-то очень личного, парень влюбляется в него все больше, потому что понимает: ему оказана великая честь и большое доверие.</p><p>— Ну что, давай тогда освежимся и пойдем гулять? — тем временем предлагает старший, выпуская из объятий уже разомлевшего нонга. — Кто первый в душ?</p><p>— Я бы предложил вдвоем, чтобы быстрее, но боюсь, что после этого мы уже точно никуда не пойдем, — заливисто хохочет Галф, ловко уклоняясь от рук Пи`, который решил не оставить без внимания такую провокацию, но в итоге тот просто целует нонга в макушку, отпускает и подталкивает в сторону комнаты, мол, иди уже.</p><p>Уже более бодрые после водных процедур они спускаются с холма вдоль домиков, чтобы наконец выйти к морю. Вечером уже почти никого нет на набережной, поэтому Галф незаметно берет старшего за руку — на людях он стесняется проявлять свои чувства, как будто если их вот так выставить на всеобщее обозрение, то они станут объектами пристального внимания. Даже если тут нет их фанатов, то посторонние люди все равно будут перешептываться, глядя на то, как двое парней держатся за руки, гуляя вместе у моря.</p><p>Мью улыбается ему и переплетает их пальцы, еще крепче сжимая ладонь. Парень чувствует тепло и защиту в этом прикосновении — и уже совсем не важно, видит ли их кто-нибудь. Неспешным шагом они идут вдоль побережья, молча наслаждаясь приятным теплым вечером и свежим морским воздухом, который настоящее благословение после удушливой жары этого дня. </p><p>— Пойдем перекусим? — старший кивает на небольшое кафе, чьи огни приветливо подмигивают им в наступающих сумерках. — Там вкусно кормят и обычно мало людей.</p><p>— Угу, — Галф и правда проголодался, потому что днем в него ничего не лезло, а в машине из еды был только лимонад — так себе вариант для молодого растущего организма.</p><p>Закусочная оказалась именно такой, какой ее представлял младший: небольшое помещение с несколькими столами, но очень уютное за счет милых деталей интерьера вроде подставок под приборы и салфеток ручной работы, которые говорят о том, что тут работает семья, которая вкладывает душу в свое дело. Хозяйка приветливо им улыбается и здоровается с Мью персонально — очевидно, они знакомы. Пи` и правда приветствует ее по имени и интересуется здоровьем домочадцев — и Галф не может сдержать улыбку, потому что в этом весь его парень, который умеет найти подход к любому человеку.</p><p>Блюда, которые они заказали — самые простые и незатейливые: рис с омлетом и овощами, немного мяса, лимонад, но Галф давно не ел с таким аппетитом — и старший тоже от него не отставал, при этом подкладывая ему добавки, чем вызывал довольное бурчание <i>ешь сам уже, Пи`</i>. Наевшись вдоволь, они снова выдвинулись к морю, чтобы медленно, смакуя каждое мгновение, прогуливаться под шум волн до тех пор, пока у младшего не начало сводить челюсти от зевания.</p><p>— Оу, я смотрю, что Яй’Нонг уже полностью без сил? — Мью лукаво поглядывает и разворачивает парня в сторону их домика. — Пошли уже назад, мое сонное чудо. Пи` уложит тебя спать, а то если заснешь на берегу, то тебя сожрут москиты. Или какое-нибудь морское чудище.</p><p>— Из чудищ здесь только ты — недаром многие говорят, что боятся твоего строгого взгляда, — Галф не может не ответить на колкость той же монетой.</p><p>— Я — строгий? — старший строит глазки как у кота из мультика Шрек — только шляпы в руках не хватает, на что Галф прыскает со смеху и все равно упорствует:</p><p>— Конечно, заставляешь уставшего меня забираться на этот адский холм.</p><p>— Ах так? — эта провокация уже не остается безнаказанной, потому что Мью подхватывает Галфа под бедра, чтобы тот обхватил его руками и ногами как панда, пока старший начинает взбираться на горку, неся свою вымотавшуюся за день драгоценность. — Вот теперь только скажи, что я мучаю нонга, который изнемогает от усталости.</p><p>— Не скажу, — сонно бормочет Галф, уткнувшись носом в шею своего добровольного носильщика. Тепло объятий и родной запах действуют покруче снотворного на его расслабленную тушку, поэтому он уже с трудом осознает, как Мью завершает восхождение на этот местный Эверест, заходит в комнату и укладывает парня на постель, накрывая легким одеялом. Лишь нежный поцелуй в лоб остается где-то в его памяти, потому что он успевает пробормотать <i>спокойной ночи, Пи`</i>, пока не проваливается в глубокий сон практически без сновидений. И только ощущение знакомого тепла пробивается сквозь пелену дремы: это Мью собственнически обхватил его со спины и прижал к себе, а нонг и не против.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф просыпается в постели один от того, что солнечный луч настойчиво пробивается даже сквозь закрытые глаза. А еще от приглушенного постукивания посуды снаружи. Парень приподнимает голову, чтобы рассмотреть в окне силуэт Мью, который что-то расставляет на столике.<p>— А, ты уже проснулся? Доброе утро, моя коварная коала, — старший тут же отвлекается от своих дел, чтобы присесть на постель возле сонного нонга и обнять его, нежно целуя в висок. Тот в ответ прижимается и в таком положении замирает до тех пор, пока с него не схлынут последние остатки дремоты.</p><p>— Ты почему так рано поднялся? И почему меня не разбудил? — голос спросонья традиционно хриплый, но никого это не смущает.</p><p>— Да как всегда внутренний будильник сработал: даже в мини-отпуске не могу его выключить, — Мью хмыкает и утыкается носом в шею нонга, который так забавно скрутился в его руках, не желая просыпаться окончательно. От теплого дыхания младший морщится <i>щекотно</i>. — Ну а раз ты такой соня, то я решил тебя не будить, а сходить в ближайший магазин за завтраком. Так что ползи умываться — и за стол.</p><p>— Ага, — тот еще для вида минуту повалялся на постели, но потом уже пришлось вставать, потому что желудок дал понять, что пора бы чем-нибудь подкрепиться. </p><p>Поплескав прохладной водой на лицо, Галф, потягиваясь, вышел на террасу — и снова восхитился тем, насколько это потрясающее место, потому что несмотря на начинающее припекать солнце густая растительность дает приятную полутень, что позволит насладиться роскошным завтраком, который добыл Пи`, и не менее чудесным видом. Мью кивает на кресло рядом с собой, а младшего не нужно и упрашивать: он накидывается на рисовую кашу с овощами, довольно урча. Старший же ест неспешно, смакуя каждый кусочек и довольно поглядывая на парня, который напоминает милого, но потешного хомячка с набитыми щеками. Но когда первый самый острый голод был утолен, то Галф расслабляется и откидывается назад, чтобы уловить насмешливый взгляд Мью.</p><p>— Что? — бормочет он недовольно.</p><p>— Ничего, мой хороший. Ты просто так забавно ешь, когда голоден, — тот улыбается, но подвигает к нонгу стакан с чаем и свежий круассан, в который младший тут же впивается зубами, сменив гнев на милость.</p><p>Старший же делает глоток ароматного напитка и прикрывает глаза, стараясь сохранить в памяти это ощущение. Для него сейчас этот момент просто бесценен, потому что он находится в таком чудесном месте со своим самым любимым человеком — и у них впереди еще столько времени только для них двоих… Он бросает взгляд на Галфа, который как будто тоже замер и к чему-то прислушивается, а потом кладет руку на ладонь парня, поглаживая его пальцы, которые тут же обхватывают в ответ, а их обладатель смущенно улыбается, потому что тоже проникся красотой этого мгновения, когда их счастье зиждется на таких простых вещах как хорошая погода, вкусная еда, уединенное место с красивым видом и тот самый человек рядом…</p><p>Вот так, молча, они заканчивают завтрак, чтобы потом просто сидеть и любоваться пейзажем, открывающимся с их террасы. Но некогда расслабляться, так по крайней мере думает Мью, потому что поднимает разомлевшего после еды нонга и уверяет, что их отдых будет неполноценным, если они не искупаются на “самом шикарном пляже Тайланда”, который, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, находится совсем недалеко от этого места. Галф, конечно, с удовольствием развалился бы сейчас в теньке и подремал, но он не может отказать Пи`, чьи глаза горят восторгом от предвкушения, поэтому соглашается, о чем вскоре очень жалеет, так как тащиться по набирающей силу жаре — так себе удовольствие. Он не преминул об этом сообщить Мью, который, тем не менее, безжалостно тянет его вперед, поэтому все, что остается нонгу — это жаловаться на то, как он устал и сейчас подохнет от перегрева, на что его парень только мило улыбается и просит потерпеть еще чуточку, потому что вооооон за тем поворотом будет та самая лагуна, которая обещает райское наслаждение.</p><p>
  <i>*Infinite - Man in love*<br/>
Самая солнечная песня, которую я знаю...</i>
</p><p> </p><p>И что же, он и правда не обманул: Галф в этом убеждается, когда видит небольшой пустой пляж в окружении буйной зелени, воды возле которого так и манят в них окунуться. Мью же с довольным гиканьем бросает все их вещи в тени, стягивает с себя футболку и шорты, чтобы в одних плавках нырнуть в воду, рассекая ее поверхность мощными руками. Младший не уверен, человек ли тот, потому что уж больно вольготно его Пи` чувствует себя в морской стихии, поэтому с улыбкой наблюдает за тем, с каким удовольствием плещется его старший, параллельно расстилая плед и раскладывая их вещи.</p><p>— Эй, давай ко мне — вода просто сказка, — Мью все-таки приостановил свой заплыв и теперь машет рукой Галфу, чтобы тот к нему присоединился.</p><p>— Я не умею плавать… </p><p>— Да ладно, — старший ему даже не верит. — Тебя насильно удерживали каждый раз, когда ты с родителями ездил на отдых?</p><p>— Нет, конечно, просто как-то так сложилось, — Галф смущен, но уж лучше признаться сразу, чем опозориться в процессе.</p><p>— И все равно: запрыгивай в воду. Сейчас буду тебя учить, раз такое дело, — тот непреклонен, поэтому нонгу приходится все-таки скинуть свою одежду и присоединиться к Пи`, невольно поеживаясь.</p><p>— Не бойся, — тот чувствует его напряжение, поэтому старается успокоить. — Никто не заставляет тебя плыть далеко на глубину. Давай просто попробуй полежать на воде — это просто и приятно.</p><p>— Ага, когда вода затекает тебе в уши — офигеть как приятно, — да, энтузиазм Галфа просто бьет ключом, но, тем не менее, он соглашается.</p><p>— Так, теперь откидывайся назад на мои руки. Не волнуйся, я тебя держу — ты не утонешь, — старший и правда придерживает Галфа снизу в области лопаток, когда тот доверчиво ложится на воду, но все еще боясь опустить голову. — Не держи голову — она должна быть вровень с телом. И ноги подними!</p><p>— Тогда вода попадет мне в уши, — парень продолжает сопротивляться неприятным ощущениям всеми силами.</p><p>— Ну и что? Как будто, когда ты принимаешь душ, такого не происходит, — Мью продолжает уговаривать, — поэтому просто доверься мне: полностью ляг, я тебя удержу, если что.</p><p>— Ну ладно, но если я утону — будешь сам моей маме объяснять причину, — Галф бурчит, но подчиняется, вытягивая ноги в одну линию с торсом и опуская голову в воду так, что в уши тут же затекает соленая морская вода. Вытерпев первые неприятные мгновения, младший все же признает, что это не так противно, как ему казалось сначала.</p><p>— Вот, отлично! А теперь разведи руки в стороны как морская звезда. Почувствуй воду — она сама тебя держит, — парень продолжает давать инструкции. — Ноги, ноги не опускай!</p><p>— Я стараюсь, но они сами тонут!</p><p>— Не придумывай! Тут даже если захочешь — не утонешь, потому что вода достаточно соленая, она просто тебя вытолкнет. Так что попытайся расслабиться и лечь на моих руках. Ну же, попробуй!</p><p>Галф глубоко вздыхает и пытается сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, для чего даже прикрывает глаза. Солнце нещадно палит, но при этом прохладные воды не дают ему перегреться. Более того: мягкие волны приятно качают его, как будто убаюкивая — и парень постепенно начинает расслабляться, чувствуя поддержку рук старшего. Он разводит руки в стороны и пытается уловить ритм движения моря, подстроиться под него, чувствуя, как между пальцами перетекает вода, как будто лаская их. Время словно замедляется, потому что Галф впадает в состояние какого-то транса: все его ощущения на данный момент — это тепло солнца, оставляющее на его лице и груди лучи-поцелуи, и шелк воды, который его окутывает как будто в кокон и укачивает. И он даже не сразу понимает, что уже свободно лежит на воде и руки Мью его не держат. Парень открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть ярко-голубое небо над головой, которое фактически дублирует море по цвету, а потом делает несколько круговых движений руками, чтобы еще раз пропустить между пальцами тепло волны. Он плывет! Пусть вот так по-дилетантски, но плывет!</p><p>— Мью, я умею плавать! — он задыхается от восторга, но пока еще боится повернуть голову, чтобы не нарушить равновесие, так как пока что еще есть страх, что он вот-вот начнет тонуть.</p><p>— Да, ты у меня просто золотая рыбка, — лица Пи` не видно, но по голосу слышно, что тот где-то рядом и улыбается. — Давай, плыви ко мне, карасик.</p><p>Галф фыркнул на такое обращение, но все же восторг от своих сверхспособностей перевешивает, поэтому он аккуратно начинает загребать воду руками, чтобы таким образом подобраться к старшему — и у него медленно, но получается, так как он через некоторое время головой натыкается на мускулистый торс, правда, он тут же от неожиданности теряет равновесие и погружается под воду, чтобы через мгновение вынырнуть, откашливаясь.</p><p>— Ну ты видел? Видел? — его глаза горят восторгом несмотря на эту неудачу, он обхватывает Мью и прижимается к нему крепко-крепко. — Спасибо… </p><p>— Ох, малыш… — тот обнимает в ответ и целует его в губы, чтобы потом чуть скривиться. — Ой, ну ты и соленый, — за что получает тычок локтем под ребра. — Эй, больно же!</p><p>Галф показывает ему язык, но продолжает обнимать, пока старший не командует:</p><p>— Так, давай-ка на берег в тень, а то чья-то кожа уже начала краснеть. Там есть пляжный душ, так что смой с себя соль, прежде чем завалиться отдыхать.</p><p>Парень с некоторым сожалением разрывает объятия, но он понимает, что Мью прав: еще немного — и у него будет солнечный ожог, так как кремом с spf он просто забыл намазаться перед тем, как пойти в воду. Поэтому на берегу он тщательно смывает с себя соленую пленку, чтобы потом обессиленно завалиться на плед и дожидаться, пока Мью к нему не присодинится, дабы потом сунуть ему в руки тюбик:</p><p>— Пи`, помоги мне.</p><p>Тот мечтательно улыбается, но берет крем, чтобы выдавить на ладонь и начать распределять его по спине нонга:</p><p>— А помнится мне, как кто-то помогал мне так же защититься от комаров, когда мы с тобой выбирались на озеро… Я тогда чуть не скончался от твоей помощи.</p><p>Галф краснеет, потому что тоже помнит, как беззастенчиво он тогда себя вел, но уже в те дни его непреодолимо тянуло к Мью — и он не мог себе отказать в желании притронуться к нему, пусть даже используя такой банальный предлог. Сейчас же он остро ощущает, как чувственно руки старшего проходятся по его спине, размазывая средство, и невольно выгибается им навстречу, слыша смешок.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ничего, нонг, — и указательный палец касается носа, оставляя белое пятно крема, чтобы потом разнести его по лицу. — Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься.</p><p>Галф краснеет еще больше, но ничего не может с этим поделать: этот человек всегда вызывает у него такую реакцию. С самой первой их встречи. Поэтому он покорно ждет, пока Пи` завершит процедуру, чтобы потом перехватить инициативу в свои руки — и уже теперь старший испытывает на прочность свою выдержку, пока его парень изощряется в попытке как можно более чувственно нанести крем. Но в конце они оба заливаются смехом, чтобы потом улечься на плед и задремать до тех пор, пока чувство голода не намекнет, что пора доставать из сумки припасы в виде фруктов и снэков. И, уже основательно подкрепившись, позволить себе еще несколько часов неги, которая чередовалась с активным отдыхом на волнах, где каждый плавал как умел, но в итоге все заканчивалось попытками утянуть друг друга под воду и звонким хохотом.</p><p>Лежа на пледе, Галф опускает руку в песок. Горячие мелкие камушки берут в плен его ладонь, чтобы потом с нее скатиться, стоит только чуть шевельнуть рукой. Это ощущение жарких песчинок между пальцами возвращает его к моменту, когда их с Мью руки соединились тогда на Самете. И, видимо, не только он один вспомнил об этом: рука старшего ложится сверху, а сам он дарит долгий нежный взгляд своему нонгу.</p><p>Уже ближе к пяти часам, когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, парни с некоторым сожалением выдвинулись обратно, потому что еда закончилась, а после плавания аппетит у обоих разыгрался не на шутку. В итоге их от голодной смерти спасла все та же милая дама, чье кафе они посещали накануне. Пока Галф уничтожал остатки, Мью отошел и о чем-то шушукался с хозяйкой, в конце разговора та смущенно улыбнулась, кивнула и ушла на кухню, чтобы через некоторое время выйти с бумажным пакетом, который старший с поклоном принял из ее рук.</p><p>— Что это? — нонг с любопытством уставился на сверток, но Пи` тут же отодвинул его подальше.</p><p>— Сюрприз, потом увидишь.</p><p>— Опять? — тот сделал вид, что расстроен, но по факту он настолько счастлив сегодня, что такая малость точно не может испортить ему настроение. Поэтому после сытного обеда у него остались силы только дойти до их домика, принять душ и завалиться дремать на прохладные простыни под кондиционером, чтобы через несколько часов его разбудил Мью с предложением снова прогуляться в сторону моря, как они это делали вчера.</p><p>Галф для вида сначала посопротивлялся, что хочет спать и никуда не пойдет, но старший умеет убеждать, поэтому наскоро приняв бодрящий душ, они вышли в приближающиеся сумерки и направились в сторону пляжа возле их поселка. Мью загадочно улыбается, но тащит все тот же таинственный пакет, на все вопросы младшего отвечая <i>потом увидишь</i>. Впрочем, “потом” наступило достаточно быстро, когда они пришли к небольшому углублению в скале, где уже были расставлены портативные фонарики и лежал плед с подушками. У парня все внутри зашлось от сладких воспоминаний, как что-то похожее Пи` делал для него на Самете, когда они снимали сцену в баре.</p><p>— Мью… — у него резко закончились слова.</p><p>— Я надеюсь, что тебе понравится вот такой поздний ужин, — тот довольно улыбается и начинает разбирать пакет с едой, извлекая бутылку вина, закуски и фрукты в небольших коробочках — и даже бокалы. Он реально все продумал…</p><p>Галф от избытка чувств громко вздыхает, чтобы потом опуститься рядом со старшим на колени и обхватить его руками со спины:</p><p>— Спасибо... </p><p>Руки старшего ложатся на его ладони и сжимают их, Мью поворачивает голову, чтобы прошептать:</p><p>— Все для тебя, мой хороший. Весь этот мир — только для тебя.</p><p>Через несколько мгновений, когда схлынула эта нежная сентиментальность, Галф целует его в висок и спрашивает:</p><p>— Я могу чем-то тебе помочь?</p><p>— Нет, все уже готово — присаживайся и налетай. Я пока налью нам вина, — Мью ловко справляется с пробкой и наполняет бокалы, один из которых протягивает парню. — В прошлый раз это был чай, сегодня же я хочу все сделать идеально.</p><p>— И у тебя это получилось, — младший улыбается, покачивая стеклянный сосуд в руке, чтобы после вдохнуть терпкий аромат красного вина. — Все и правда идеально. Как, впрочем, все, что ты делаешь для меня.</p><p>Старший довольно жмурится от комплимента и чмокает Галфа в нос, чтобы потом сделать глоток вина, удовлетворенно кивнув, предварительно погоняв напиток на языке:</p><p>— Хм, очень неплохо — попробуй.</p><p>Парень тоже делает глоток и улыбается: это и правда вкусно, потому что сладость винограда оттенена изысканной терпкостью. Он особо не разбирается в винах, но не может не отметить хороший вкус своего Пи`. Ну а потом они уже просто насыщаются, уничтожая закуски и то перехватывая друг у друга лакомые кусочки практически из рук, то кормя ими партнера.</p><p>Когда все съестное заканчивается, то они, довольные, заваливаются на плед, чтобы, обнявшись, смотреть на уже звездное небо, которое раскинулось над ними как бесплатная, но самая лучшая декорация для их свидания.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты уже тогда очень нравился мне, просто я до конца это не осознавал.</p><p>— Мммм? — Мью расслаблен, но его заинтриговали слова младшего. </p><p>— Когда мы с тобой вот так лежали на Самете вечером на пляже. У меня сердце зашлось, когда ты пришел ко мне на съемки с надписью “Тарн” на шее и <i>так </i>на меня смотрел. </p><p>— Как — так? — Мью приподнялся и оперся щекой о руку, согнутую в локте, чтобы видеть лицо парня.</p><p>— Так, как будто я самый сексуальный. Самый желанный на свете.</p><p>— А ты такой для меня и есть, — голос старшего становится немного хриплым, когда он мысленно возвращается в тот момент. — И всегда был, с нашей первой встречи.</p><p>— Прямо таки с первой? — Галф неверяще уставился, сильно сомневаясь в этих словах.</p><p>— Да, потому что ты единственный смотрел на меня не со страхом или отвращением, а скорее с волнением и любопытством. А потом после нашей совместной пробы к ним добавилось еще и возбужденное смущение.</p><p>— Эй, все не так было! — нонг смешался от такого детального разбора.</p><p>— Скажешь еще, что ты краснеешь только потому, что у тебя хорошая циркуляция крови? — Мью ухмыляется. — Оставь эти вещи для интервью, малыш. Мы-то с тобой знаем, что ты краснеешь только со мной. <i>И из-за меня…</i></p><p>Но договорить у него не получается, потому что Галф приподнимается и затыкает ему рот поцелуем. И нельзя сказать, что Мью против, потому что он с азартом перехватывает инициативу и, не отрываясь от сладких губ, аккуратно опускается на парня, чтобы услышать его томный стон, вызванный тяжестью тела, которое буквально пригвоздило того к покрывалу. Но младший обхватывает его руками и ногами, чтобы прижаться еще сильнее, чтобы усилить и так уже болезненное давление на пах бедер своего возлюбленного. Тот прерывает поцелуй, чтобы прошептать прямо в губы:</p><p>— Эй, я так тебя не раздавлю?</p><p>— Заткнись и целуй уже меня, придурок — вот же любитель потрепаться в процессе, — да, в пылу страсти в нем просыпается Тайп, и парень может быть даже грубоватым, но это заводит старшего еще больше, поэтому тот усмехается и снова приникает к губам, чтобы углубить поцелуй настолько, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться от нехватки воздуха. Но это не мешает им исследовать руками волосы, плечи и лицо партнера, чтобы не оставить без внимания каждый сантиметр любимого тела.</p><p>Рука Мью скользит ниже и ложится на нежный обожаемый животик, чтобы приподнять мешающую ткань и потом меееедлено опустить голову, по пути выцеловывая грудь, чтобы наконец добраться до мягкой кожи и прихватить ее губами, а потом уже и легонько прикусить.</p><p>— Ох… — Галф не может сдержать рваный выдох. — И почему ты так любишь мой живот?</p><p>— Я... тебе… уже… миллион… раз… говорил... — чередуя слова с поцелуями-укусами, Мью в итоге поднимает голову, — потому что он такой же нежный, мягкий и чувствительный как мой маленький нонг, — и проводит языком от груди до пояса шорт одним длинным эротичным касанием, от которого Галф выгибается дугой и хватается за волосы Пи`. </p><p>А того уже не остановить: его жадные руки стягивают вниз шорты, чтобы получить в доступ уже сильно возбужденную плоть и услышать еще один стон, когда касается ее рукой, обхватывая мягко, но интенсивно. И стон усиливается, когда к руке подключается еще и рот, потому что для него нет ничего приятнее на данный момент, чем дарить любимому человеку удовольствие и слышать, как ему хорошо. А ему точно хорошо, потому что Галф, как всегда, не может остановиться, и из его хорошенького ротика льется поток бессвязных слов и междометий, который можно объединить в краткую фразу <i>Мью, еще</i>. И старший подчиняется, продолжая исследовать на прочность выдержку парня — да и свою тоже, чего уж там, потому что его возбуждение уже настолько болезненное, что почти невозможно терпеть.</p><p>Видимо, не только его силы на пределе, потому что рука нонга резко его тянет за волосы, отрывая от паха, чтобы тот прохрипел с безумными от страсти глазами:</p><p>— Мью, я больше не могу… хочу тебя… пожалуйста…</p><p>Того не нужно дважды упрашивать: он тянется, чтобы полностью освободить младшего от одежды, как тут же ловит возмущенное:</p><p>— Ты что?! Не на пляже же… тут кто угодно может увидеть, — и краснеет. Его нонг, чей член он только что держал во рту, краснеет от мысли, что они займутся сексом на общественном пляже?.. От такого милого дуализма Мью почти засмеялся, но увидел, что его парень серьезно этим озабочен, поэтому обреченно вздыхает и поднимается, чтобы подхватить Галфа под бедра, предварительно натянув на него одежду. Тот повисает на нем, обняв руками и ногами — и есть в этой позе что-то очень знакомое, но с одним существенным отличием: оба дико возбуждены, и в горку старший теперь поднимается в два раза быстрее, так как чей-то шаловливый язычок придает ему ускорение, вылизывая шею, а его обладатель при этом шепчет на ухо <i>скорее, Пи`</i>.</p><p>Со второй попытки открыв дверь, Мью бросает парня на кровать, чтобы одним движением стянуть с себя майку, а затем и шорты. А боксеры уже тянет вниз нетерпеливая рука нонга, которая тоже жаждет прикоснуться и проверить, так ли возбужден его Пи` — и тест завершен успешно, потому что на сжатие пальцев вокруг его члена тот реагирует протяжным стоном:</p><p>— Черт, Галф…</p><p>— Что, Пи`? — тот лукаво улыбается, но не отпускает.</p><p>— Ты хочешь меня убить? </p><p>— Нет, что ты, Пи`... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты тоже для меня самый желанный, — говоря это, он встает на колени, чтобы нежно-нежно поцеловать любимого в губы, а потом прошептать, глядя прямо в черные от страсти глаза. — Под подушкой.</p><p>— Что? — тот еще не соображает.</p><p>— Резинки и смазка под моей подушкой, Пи`, — Галф, все еще не отводя глаз, раздевается, чтобы потом протянуть руку за спину и извлечь из тайника столь необходимые им предметы. — Я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что нужно делать дальше, — и взвизгивает, потому что Мью опрокидывает его на спину и жадно набрасывается с поцелуем, в то время как его руки уже привычно открывают бутылку со смазкой, чтобы обильно ею оросить раздвинутые в нетерпении бедра. И все время, пока его длинные пальцы готовят тело нонга, он не прекращает терзать его губы, его шею, его грудь поцелуями, получая в ответ царапины на спине, которые только усиливали возбуждение.</p><p>— Ну хватит уже — не мучай меня, — Галф стонет и умоляет, нетерпеливо двигая бедрами, на что старший нежно целует его в подбородок и тянется за презервативом, чтобы, натянув его, придвинуться ближе.</p><p>— Люблю тебя, — он выдыхает в родные губы и начинает медленно погружаться, чтобы не сделать больно. Но тут в его бедра впиваются ногти, которые ранее полосовали его спину, и Галф делает резкое движение навстречу, что делает проникновение быстрым и даже грубым.</p><p>— Ох… ну наконец-то… — младший удовлетворенно выдыхает и обхватывает спину Мью скрещенными ногами.</p><p>— Кто-то очень нетерпелив? — старший задыхается от удовольствия, но не может не подколоть.</p><p>— Очень нетерпелив, — огрызается тот. — И если ты сейчас не начнешь двигаться — очень об этом пожалеешь, — острые зубки впиваются в ухо, чтобы потом оставить на этом же месте поцелуй, а потом и вовсе лизнуть его, залечивая возможную рану.</p><p>У Мью отказывают тормоза, потому что от такого напористого и горячего парня он теряет голову. И все, что сейчас слышно в комнате — это громкие страстные стоны, звуки соприкасающихся тел и тихий шепот признаний в любви. </p><p>Галф ни за что не признается, что этот скулящий жалобный звук издал он, когда умолял Пи` дать ему кончить. И последующий громкий крик удовольствия — тоже не его. Зато он, полностью обессиленный и удовлетворенный, с радостью отмечает, каким отчаянным становится Мью на последних секундах перед оргазмом, как яростно целует своего нонга, как мощно двигаются его бедра в попытках угнаться за собственным наслаждением. И Галфу приятно знать, что катализатором становится именно он, когда вонзает ногти в многострадальную спину партнера и чувственно шепчет на ухо <i>сейчас</i>. Это его власть, это его сила.</p><p>Уже после, полностью вымотанные, но довольные, они лежат и спорят, кто пойдет в ванную за влажным полотенцем.</p><p>— Вот я не понимаю, как это происходит: я продумываю идеальное свидание, чтобы тебя соблазнить, а в итоге именно ты провоцируешь меня, — Мью задумчиво смотрит на любимое лицо, проводя пальцем по чувственным губам, которые постоянно так его манят.</p><p>— Может потому, что меня не надо соблазнять? — Галф довольно улыбается, обхватывая палец губами и легонько его прикусывая.</p><p>— И правда: ты, маленький чертенок, сам кого угодно соблазнишь… поэтому я буду тщательно следить, чтобы никто больше не подпал под твои чары, — глаза Мью снова темнеют, потому что язык парня начинает творить что-то абсолютно непотребное, но такое сексуальное.</p><p>— Что же — попробуй, — лукавая улыбка стала ему ответом, прежде чем нонг снова потянулся поцелуем к горячим губам.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Может хватит уже валяться? Ты как тюлень: позавтракал — и снова на лежбище.<p>— Мммм, Пи`... Дай отдохнуть в мой законный выходной…</p><p>— Эй, лежебока, давай хоть селфи сделаем, а то фандом просто изнывает, куда мы оба пропали. </p><p>— Эх, вот не даешь ты мне расслабиться…</p><p>Но Галф все же встает, чтобы вместе с Мью позировать для фотографии на фоне их окна:</p><p>— А ничего, что мы оба без футболок?</p><p>— Ээээ, точно… не волнуйся, я обрежу, чтобы не доводить поклонников до инфаркта, потому что мы же братья, которые любят друг друга.</p><p>— Ага, брат мой, ты так меня любил этой ночью, что я не уверен, что смогу нормально сидеть ближайшие дни…</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Скучаю по всем. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о своем здоровье. Мы сбежали, чтобы немного повеселиться... Увидимся скоро!<br/></b>
#MewSuppasit<br/>
#GulfKanawut<br/>
#MewGulf
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пи, ты такой смешной на этой фотографии! И видна щетина! Эй, она колется...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>